


50ft Queenie

by bigembarrassingheart



Category: Annie Hall (1977)
Genre: Gen, i watched annie hall and the whole time i was insane with rage, so i dealt with my feelings by making àrt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigembarrassingheart/pseuds/bigembarrassingheart
Summary: I'm full of rage!





	1. Chapter 1

Alvy was walking down the street, spouting his stupid nonsense like always, when suddenly Annie appeared out of nowhere and punched him in the head.

“Hey!” he whined.  
“Listen! I am here today to tell you that you suck! You are rude, and sexist, and annoying, and mean, and hostile, and grumpy, and stuck in your ways, and I hate you!” She then picked him up with one hand, and tossed him into a dumpster.

“Finally, you’re among friends.” She laughed, and walked away to continue being a lesbian.


	2. Alvy Getting Beat Up Pt.2

After recovering from being thrown in a dumpster by Annie, Alvy walked down the street. Wasn't that a mistake. 

Allison (Carol Kane) ran up to him, and hit him in the head with a toaster.

"Ow!" He groaned. 

"Fuck you!" She yelled. Pam (Shelley Duvall) walked up, and high-fived her.

"Yeah, fuck you!" 

The women walked away, to go hang out and be lesbians with Annie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to see Carol Kane actually beat up a guy with a toaster, I recommend the film Scrooged (1988)


End file.
